1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chip collecting machine for collecting chips such as medals spilled and scattered in medal game machines, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medal game machines have been provided for use (See Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication Nos. 10-80572 and 10-108977).
To play with such game machines, players insert medals through slots to execute games. Winners of the games get appropriate numbers of medals payout from dispensing hoppers, and take them out from dispensing openings.
During the games, medals can fly off the dispensing hoppers for some reason and scatter inside the game machines. Medals taken out from the dispensing openings can be scattered on the floor. Medals can be left in large quantity in the hoppers or hoppers installed in medal counters or the like. Under these situations, it is a conventional manner that the medals are raked up by people in charge of the game machines, that is, collected manually.
It is a very troublesome task to rake together medals or the like scattered inside the game machines. In the case of collecting medals scattered over the floor or the like, it is also very tiresome to collect a number of medals scattered over a large area.